


Child

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, boys, griffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: They'd tighten their grip then and pray that dawn didn't come before their chests stopped aching.





	Child

"Ron"harry would say, "Ron?"

He'd turn and keep watch of clouds gathering ahead.

"Do you ever wish we could had our cown hild ?"And he'd give a sad smile. And tilt his head. And their jaws would catch with breath, knotted in their throats.

"All the time." he'd smile.it wasn't a sad moment but a important moment that said what they have sacrifice for each other and how much they love each other.

They'd tighten their grip then and pray that dawn didn't come before their chests stopped aching at there lost

They are lying under the tree.They'd never stay to watch the sun rise but they'd feel the veil of warmth through bed curtains and fingerprints and their lips never quite met at the right time, but with heads spilling over pillows, and hips aching against stomachs, they fell half in love with the idea.And they didn't seem to mind the hurt anymore then.its only the happiness of able to being together 


End file.
